Jellybeans: A Cupcakes Parody
by DreamWisherofWings
Summary: This is a story I originally posted on FiMFiction. In this delightful Cupcakes parody, Pinkamena discovers a way to become a complete pony, without the need to use Pinkie's body. She then goes on an epic quest to turn everypony into her favorite candy: Jellybeans.
1. Chapter 1

Pinkamena glanced around, she was almost done with her potion. Soon she shall be released into the world as a free pony! She cackled, marring the normally cheerful features of Pinkie Pie's face. She was sick of being stuck in this stupid mare's body. Nopony should be so happy, friendly, and cheerful. Pinkamena finally found the final ingredient, gryphon feathers. The insane pony had given Zecora the pleasure of her visit, and she had 'borrowed' her book of potions. She found one on creating a new body, and another on seperating two minds. Pinkamena already had her new body created. Her new body had a dull red color, and her mane was cut short, as was her tail. They were a brilliant black. Pinkamena looked at her new body enviously, and she began stirring the potion to split minds. As it began to boil, Pinkamena stuck Pinkie's entire face into it and drank deeply. It only hurt for a few seconds, and then she was seing the world with new eyes. Pinkie's body was now fully concious, and she looked upon Pinkamena with horror. She had known that she had been containing a murderous mare, but she had never know she would manifest in the physical world. Pinkie Pie took no extra time to quickly gallop out of Zecora's hut. Pinkamena laughed, knowing she would kill her later. She would start with Pinkie's dear friend Rainbow Dash. Start what though? What horrible thing was she going to do? The scariest of smiles appeared on her face. She knew what she was going to do. To distinguish herself from Pinkie Pie's love of making cupcakes, she was going to make her favorite candy: Jellybeans. She knew that she would make the out of the pony skins, hooves, and manes. They would be delicious, and it would be the most fun she would ever have on this cursed land called Equestria.

Pinkamena heard a moaning noise towards the back of the hut, and remembered the unconcious zebra.

"Things are not what they seem, but I know you are really mean." complained Zecora, rubbing her head. Pinkamena laughed dementedly. This was going to be her first set of jellybeans. She was excited to begin working on her first creation. Without any hesitation, she cleared off a large section of the table, and lugged Zecora onto it. The groggy zebra didn't have the will or power to fight. Pinkamena had previously knocked her in the head with a rock. She strapped the ever rhyming Zecora to the table with some chains that had been laying around so conviently.

"Don't worry, this will only hurt A LOT!" cheered Pinkamena as she found a large knife and brought it down onto Zecora's front left hoof. The zebra immediately recovered from her stupor and cried out in pain as the knife shredded through her flesh and stopped at the bone. Blood was pouring out of her huge wound, and Pinkamena couldn't be any happier. She began to agonizingly saw through Zecora's thick bones. The zebra writhed in pain, doing everything she could to try and escape. To no avail, she screamed to the heavens as Pinkamena finally cut all the way through the leg. At the rate Zecora was bleeding, she would be dead before Pinkamena was even finished. The red pony grabbed a stick from the fire, and as her dark mane fell in her face, began to burn Zecora's stub to prevent it from bleeding any more. Pinkamena did same to two more legs, but the last leg was harder. It was the back right hoof, and Zecora wouldn't stop moving. So instead of cutting directly above the hoof, the knife landed right in the middle of the zebra's calf. Blood squirted out, and Pinkamena drank it as it shot towards her. She began sawing slowly, breaking through the fur and skin, and slowly obliterating the zebra's muscles and tendons. Opening arteries and veins, blood had now throughly soaked both the ponies coats. Pinkamena was regret full, because now she had to clean the fur before she could make jellybeans. She sped up her sawing speed, so she could clean off Zecora's coat before the blood dried. She sawed completely through the bones at top speed, and took the huge vat of water and dumped it out over the bloody mess that Zecora and Pinkamena were. All the blood, a majority of it still liquid, washed off from the ponies' coats. Pinkamena then put down her knife, and turned her attention to a cabinet full of different tools.

She finally found what she was looking for, and held it up for Zecora to see. It was a huge hunting knife, and it was perfect for shaving and skinning ponies. Seeing the knife sent the zebra into a frenzy, she thrashed fiercely and strained her chains. Pinkamena was in heaven. She had never experienced a joy so great as torture. She heard some magical tinkling noise, and it irritated the mare. She turned around to see where the sound had come from, and she saw something that made her smile. Her flank, which was orginally blank, had been marked with a cutie mark of two knives: the knife she used to cut off hooves, and the one she was about to use to skin Zecora. She grinned, her teeth coated in zebra blood, and returned to the task at hoof. The zebra had stopped thrashing, panting for breath. Pinkamena first removed everything that Zecora was wearing, so the zebra was easy to skin. Then Pinkamena took the knife, and with a quick motion, sliced off Zecora's mane. With a loud chip, Pinkamena also removed the zebra's tail. A few sniffled of pain escaped the limbless creature before Pinkamena. It only encouraged her to do her worst. She pushed the knife as far as it would go into Zecora's flank, and sawed out her left cutie mark. The zebra gasped in shock as her special symbol was ripped off of her body. The right one followed it shortly afterwards. That was all the ingredients she needed, but the torture wasn't finished yet.

Pinkamena changed her torture device yet again, and this time, it was a huge fire ant. Pinkamena picked up the insect with utmost caution, so it couldn't bite her, and placed it on Zecora's body. By then, it was furious for being disturbed, and it began injecting Zecora with it's burning venom with the pincers that was it's mouth. After it had bitten the zebra all over her body, the angry ant scuttled away. Pinkamena took her time thinking over what to do next, and it came to her in a flash of inspiration. She grabbed her steak knife and stared into the frightend zebra's eyes. She felt so powerful, and she gave Zecora a look of fake sympathy before ramming the steak knife as far into her eye socket as possible. The zebra that lie before her seemed to realize that she was going to die today. Pinkamena saw every bit of hope left in her drain out of her. She was saddend by this, but still rammed the knife into the other eye before ending it for the zebra. She cut her head clean off, effectively decapitating Zecora. After that was said and done, Pinkamena took all of the ingredients that she had cultivated from Zecora, she grabbed the bag that Pinkie Pie had left when she ran off. She tipped it over, and the jellybean maker fell out along with the cupcake pan. Tossing the cupcake pan aside, Pinkamena put the ingredients into the little machine and cranked the handle. It took a couple of minutes, but Pinkamena had finished her first set of jellybeans. She looked upon her striped jellybeans proudly. The total of jellybeans was now 25 instead of 0, and she couldn't wait to make more.


	2. Chapter 2

Pinkamena had finished packaging the new jellybeans, which were now labeled with 'African Savannah' stamped across the center. Nopony had discovered the death of Zecora yet, and she was considering who she would kill next. A huge rainbow streak appeared across the sky, and the inspiration hit. Literally. Rainbow Dash crashed into the dark pony.

"Oh, I'm so sorry... Uh, what's your name?" said the cyan pegasus as she tried to apoligize. Pinkamena chuckled darkly, and knew with her new cuite mark, should come her new name.

"Well, I changed my name a while back. It's now Midnight Murder." replied the red pony proudly, tossing her black mane. Rainbow Dash looked at the insane pony, and backed away, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Uh, well... Gotta go! Bye!" Rainbow Dash shouted behind her as she flew away full speed. Midnight cackled as the pegasus disappeared in a flash of rainbow. This was going to be fun. Really, really fun. She tightend her saddlebags and headed towards a hot air ballon. It reminded her of Dash's head, both being full of hot air. She boarded it alone, and set off for her target's cloud house.

In no time, she had settled in the pegasus mare's home. The ballon had long since drifted away, and she had found that the clouds were so densly packed, she could walk on them. Midnight waited for a long time. She waited until exactly four in the morning, when Rainbow Dash finally came home. It was no wonder why she slept in the trees all the time. Midnight Murder, who had began to doze off, snapped to attention. She followed with her ears as the target trotted closer and closer to the red pony's location. Just as she heard the door shut, she jumped onto the pegasus, taking her by surprise.

"Hey, get off me!" shouted a startled Rainbow Dash. Midnight cackled cruelly as she knocked out the tired pegasus with the butt of her knife. With the room settling into silence, Midnight Murder was about to live up to her new name. Finding some towels, she expertly tied them to the bedpost, then attached them to the rainbow maned pegasus.

Already planning her next target, and during that, she remembered that a certain gryphon was visiting Ponyville. She knew that Gilda was only going to be in the small country town for a few more days, so she had to time her attack perfectly. Deep in thought of her attack, she lost her train of thought when a groan came from a barely concious mare.

"Show time." Midnight breathed excitedly. Opening her saddle bag, she dumped out all of her new 'toys' she had bought at a local hunting store. In the pile were various knives, swords, traps, and even poison. Looking at her cache of murderous tools, Midnight selected two bear traps. Looking the traps over, she noticed that the trap would slice clean through bone and sinew. That would have to change. Grabbing the very rock she used to knock out Zecora, the black maned pony began to grind the rock against the metal of the trap, creating an ear splitting screech. She hesitated, then rumaged through her pile and found some headphones used when shooting guns. She put them on, and then continued her work. The sound was enough to send Rainbow in a panic. This pony gave her bad vibes the very moment they met. The pegasus knew that Midnight Murder was going to be the lastpony she would ever see. It was almost enough to break the cyan pegasus, but she knew she had to go to Gilda's party. She had to see her friends again. As the Element of Loyalty, she could not afford to die. Gritting her teeth through the ear splitting pain, Rainbow Dash began to thrash like her life depended on it, which it did. Wings buzzing, head shaking, hooves straining, the mare was causing quite a resistance.

Finishing up the second trap, Midnight grabbed hold of the terrified pony's left wing. Setting the trap, she held it as Rainbow Dash continued thrashing her wing as soon as it was released. To Midnight's glee, the pegasus howled with pain when she activated the blunt trap. The trap was now serrated, and it dug deeper into the imprisoned pony's wing each time she moved. Even with the excruciating pain of one incapacitated wing, Rainbow still fought for all it was worth. Positioning the other trap on her right wing, it activated all the same as before, but this time, along with the pegasus mare's cries of pain, she stopped struggling. Rainbow had learned that it would not be good to move, because it only led the beartraps deeper into her wings. The first one had already begun to scrap against her sensitive pegasus bones.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she sobbed, looking Midnight dead in the eye. Midnight looked back, and saw a pony that wasn't ready to die. A pony that had taken life for granted. Rainbow saw the eyes of a sad pony who was ready for revenge on the whole of Equestria. That very pony was going to start with her.

"Because, I am forfilling my destiny. My destiny is killing everypony in Equestria, and then eating them in the form of jellybeans!" cackled Midnight. Rainbow immediately found the pony to be insane, so she put reasoning out of her mind. Sucking in a big breath, the pegasus prepared to scream for help. Using this as a great opportunity, Midnight Murder took aim at her captive's mouth, and let loose a huge shurikan. It quickly flew from her hooves and embedded itself in Rainbow's mouth, throat, and tongue. The shurikan dug deeper into the mare as she attempted to shout to the heavens her pain and suffering.

"We can't have you ruining my fun, now can we?" said the dark earth pony sweetly. Pulling out her signature knives, she placed the hunting knife on the night stand, keeping it close for later use. The murder pony began her simple procedure of hacking off Rainbow's hooves. It was easier with her victim being tied up at the hooves, all she had to do was use her earth pony strength to hack through the back hooves. Bleeding a fair amount, Midnight decided that she would leave those back hooves to bleed, to bring more pain to this ordeal. Checking to make sure that the blood loss wouldn't kill Rainbow, yet. She wrapped the old towels that had been used to keep her on the bed around her bloody stumps. Whimpering, the blue pony could only imagine what she was in for next.

The dull red coat of Midnight shone under the light of the moon. Closing her eyes, she shoved her hoof into the pile yet again. Clamping her hoof down on Rainbow's surprise, she slowly dragged the random item out of the small armory. Raising the item into the air, Midnight saw that she had pulled out an empty glass beer bottle. Grinning, a plan began to formulate in the mare's mind. Smashing the bottle, she began collecting the sharpest shards. Collecting five pieces in total, Midnight Murder walked over to the motionless pegasus. Rainbow Dash must have gone into shock, but the murderous pony continued anyway. She took two piecies of glass and shoved them into the cyan mare's knee caps. She was rewarded with a pained yelp, which caused the victim to twitch. That one twitch caused the left bear trap to snap straight through her brittle pegasus bones, which made the wing bend back in an odd position. Unable to control herself any longer, Rainbow thrashed in pain, tears streaming down her face. The caused both traps to go though her wings, disconnecting the wings from their owner's body.

"My wings. My beautiful wings." came the tearful sobs of the former pegasus. Midnight out right laughed in the broken pony's face.

"Yes. You will never fly again." Midnight giggled gleefully, prancing around the incapacitated rainbow maned pony. Taking the last three shards of the beer bottle, the insane pony trotted over to Rainbow Dash's face. Taking two of them in her front hooves, she placed them at the bottom of the mare's eyesockets. Pausing, she looked her in the eyes one last time. The fear and terror was unmistakable, but there was something else there too. Something Midnight Murder could not place. In truth, it was the spark of loyalty. It was at the very base of Rainbow's soul. It was all that was left. Not taking a second longer, she rammed the glass bits into and under the mare's eyes. With a sickening pop, the magenta eyes came right out of their sockets. The now blind former pegasus's sockets began to fill up with blood. Not wasting any time, Midnight took two matches, lit them, and dropped them in Rainbow's eye sockets. The blood immediately hardend up, preventing any more blood from flowing out. Grabbing the third piece of glass and another match, she cut her torture subject's muzzle clean off with the shurikan still in it, and then burned it to prevent bleeding as she had done with the sockets. Getting bored, the earth pony decided it was time to finish everything up. She grabbed the hunting knife, and began to partially skin the pegasus. Leaving only one thin layer skin on her, she took off all the skin from the neck down. Looking down at blind, mute, and flightless mare, she could see every vein and muscle. It was really cool, in a cruel way sure, but cool all the same. Taking the colorful tail in her mouth, she cut off a good ammount of it. Releasing Rainbow from her restraints, Midnight flipped her over, and placed the blade at the base of her mane, slowly sliding it down the mane, removing every rainbow colored hair on her head. Gathering up all of the needed jellybeans supplies, she also plucked a few feathers off of the wings, she took her steak knife for her final act. Putting the knife an inch deep into Rainbow Dash's chest, she dragged the knife downwards, opening up her chest cavity. Seeing that everything was in working order inside the body, she decided to change that. Putting down her knife, she slammed her hooves into the first two top ribs. She did this with all the ribs, until every single one of them was broken. Then she grabbed three small daggers, the first two she stabbed into the Element of Loyalty's prized cutie marks. She then ended all the pain and hatred of the world by stabbing Rainbow directly in her still beating heart.

Leaving her mess for somepony else to find, she put everything in her saddlebags and jumped off of the cloud mansion. Not suprisingly, she was caught by a friendly pegasus.

"Thank you so much! I fell out of my ballon!" she fake sobbed into the pegasus's shoulder. Consoling her, he landed and put her down.

"Just another day on the job. Don't worry about it." he said before taking to the air again. Grinning, Midnight cantered off to Gilda's party.


End file.
